SG1:Village People
by brndjms
Summary: Basiaclly starts @ beginning but its an alternate reality- please review:
1. Chapter 1

**Village People **

_Brendon James_

Chapter One

It had been one year since the stargate first opened- he had been hesitant then. Leaving behind Sara and Charlie to go on what had unknowingly been a suicide mission irked him. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Sara alone and Charlie without a father; but after seeing what the Gould could do, Jack O'Neill could not sit idly by and watch his planet be destroyed. He stood staring at the stargate, waiting for the briefing to begin; Jack hardly doubted that the subject of Daniel Jackson would not arise. Leaving Daniel on Abydos had not been easy, neither was their friendship. General Hammond grimly walked out of his office; Jack spun on his heels and gave the general a crisp salute. "Colonel O'Neill it's a pleasure to meet you. General West has told me much about you." General Hammond gave Jack a lazy salute then stuck his hand out for a shake.

Jack stood at ease, "only good things I hope," He shook the general's hand. With an easy change of direction, General Hammond went to the far end of the table: the end closest to his office. Jack also turned to the table, there sat Kawalsky and Feretti; both had gone on the original mission with him, their wives had become close. More than that, they both knew Daniel's secret.

General Hammond spoke, "in accord to recent events, the Pentagon has sanctioned the construction of two teams who will traverse through the stargate to gather Intel." He was speaking of the kidnapping that had occurred. "Colonel O'Neill you will command SG-1, the flagship team. Major Kawalsky, you will command SG-2. The construction of your teams will be up to you with the exception of Dr. Sam Carter to SG-1." Almost as if on cue, an exceptionally tall woman in a solid black suite strutted in.

Jack looked down at the notebook that sat in front of him, trying not to stare intently at the woman standing in front of him. He was married after all, still is for that matter. "You a civie," he asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"Yes sir," she replied standing at attention. He thought it odd how well she obviously knew the military.

Kawalsky leaned back in his chair, "so Sam, what's that short for? Samantha?"

Sam grinned, "Let's just say dad wanted a boy."

"So what then, daddy thought having a little princess was overrated?" Jack made the mistake of adding. He'd been married long enough to have known better.

"My mother more than compensated, but I think I deserve to be here. So if you need proof that I will be valuable to your team you can see my resume, then we can arm wrestle." She held her ground well, not giving him an inch.

Jack couldn't help but snicker, "keep your femininity doctor. It's not the fact that you're a woman that makes me not want you on my team, though I am considering the complications." Kawalsky and Feretti roared, "Boys! Respect the lady. I was going to say I hate scientists, especially after Jackson."

Hammond cleared his throat, "watch your words Colonel. Dr. Carter has at least twice the brains you do. Now Colonel, you're sure Dr. Jackson's dead? Because if not I've been ordered to bomb Abydos." The three men looked at each other, unsure whether or not to answer.

Jack spoke after many minutes of silence, "Daniel decided to stay with his wife, sir."

The general shot out of his chair, obviously irked. "SG-1 and 2 you're to go off world and discover the situation on Abydos immediately. Dismissed." General Hammond left the room quickly, on his way to call the president. As soon as the general left, Kawalsky and Feretti raced out the door, afraid of this new doctor. Jack however lingered long enough to collect his thoughts-and paperwork-he quickly noticed that Sam still stood in front of him.

"Can I help you doctor?" Jack made sure to keep his tone stable, trying not to let off how he was unable to focus on anything but her curves.

"I just got here sir; I'm not sure where the woman's locker is."

"They're co-ed, come on I'll give you a tour." He picked up his neatly stacked papers and they walked out the door. Soon they arrived at the locker rooms. Jack made a point of waiting of waiting outside the door for Sam as she changed, which took only minutes. After Jack changed he escorted her to the armory, the SF gave her a handgun. Jack however received a P-90 along with his handgun.

"Sir, can I also have a P-90… please?" He looked up from the task of loading his vest; she had bit her top teeth down onto her bottom lip.

He'd suspected she'd be feisty. "No," he said in a gentle tone. It surprised him, he and Sara had been fighting a lot lately, and yet this woman just shows up and he lowers his walls for her. "Time to move out," Jack hollered so everyone would hear. Sam nodded with a near grin that made him want to melt.

SG-2 got a head start, and already had four members, whereas the two members of SG-1 had to catch up. They met SG-2 in the gate room, the general was already there. Suddenly in a kawoosh, the stargate opened. General Hammond refused to speak. Jack yelled, "Move out." SG-2 was first through the gate. Jack stood at the top of the ramp with Sam. "Look Carter, it's not that bad. Just shut your eyes and take a deep breath." She did as he said, he reached behind her and shoved her through the gate. He followed.

As Jack emerged, he looked around to see Abydos looking just as he had left it. After taking a few steps forward, the local soldiers emerged. They recognized Jack immediately. One of the soldiers raced off to retrieve Daniel, this took a little time. Daniel arrived in the cavern, "Jack, how are you?"

Jack had a wide grin on his face, "I'm good, how are you and how's Shari?"

Daniel blushed, "she's good. When she heard you guys were here she raced off to get dinner ready."

Sam walked up behind Jack. "Hi, I'm Dr. Carter. You can call me Sam." Shari entered the cavern with the rest of the locals.

"I'm Daniel, and I think dinner's ready." They walked over to a good size table and sat down on the floor. "So why'd you guys come back?" Jack spotted Sakkara walking in with something in his hands.

"Sakkara," Jack was off his feet quickly.

"O'Neill," they embraced in a hug. Sakkara then offered Jack a sip from what he was carrying. Jack took it, then raised it in thanks. He took a sip, "moonshine," he spat with a raspy voice. It seemed as if the whole galaxy was laughing at him. "Anyways Daniel, the Gould attacked us." His voice was still raspy. He passed the moonshine to Sam. She pretended to drink as she had done many times at communion, then passed the moonshine on.

"Well they didn't come from here," Daniel spoke with worry in his eyes. "I have something to show you." He led them out of the cavern and into another one.

Sam looked at the walls that surrounded her, "this is incredible."

Daniel replied "I've spent months in here, I'm pretty sure these are all stargate addresses."

"I thought it only went one place."

"Well planets shift don't they? Besides we can't just ignore this. I've taken pictures of all the walls so you can take the camera with you."

Jack finally spoke up, "I have orders, and you're coming back this time." Just then a young local ran in, "what is it?"

"Ra, he has returned!" They took off running toward the cavern. In front of them the room stood still. Bodies were thrown everywhere, Daniel frantically searched for Shari and Sakkara. One of the locals lying on the ground with his dyeing breath, "gone…taken by Ra."

As Jack and Sam were gathering the undead members of SG-2, Daniel gathered the locals. "I have to go with them. I have to find Shari and Sakkara-tell their father I will return in one year. And you must burry the Chapp'ai, and only unbury it one year from now. If I do not return, rebury it." Some of them cried, but no one disagreed or tried to stop them. He walked over to Jack and Sam, "I'm coming with you."

"Then let's get going." Daniel dialed the gate at Jack's response and they dragged half of SG-2 with them.

General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting. "What the hell happened?"

"Gould attack sir," Jack grumbled as he helped Feretti on to a gurney.

"All of you get to the infirmary, we'll debrief in half an hour." That meant 17:30, no time for showers. Janet Frasier, the base's new doctor scurried into the room.

"Get out of my way!" She pushed and yelled at the SFs, "all of you to the infirmary. Now." Jack huffed and gave Janet a dirty look on his way out the door.

The trip to the infirmary was short and uneventful until Feretti's eyes popped opened. "He's awake," Janet yelled. All three members of SG-1 hoped off their cots.

"Hey Feretti, I don't suppose you saw the gate coordinates?" Daniel asked hoping that he had. Feretti nodded and held out his hand for a pen. To Feretti's surprise he was too weak to hold the pen in his hand.

"I have an idea, just wait here a moment." Daniel ran off and returned only moments later. Jack wasn't sure how, but Daniel managed to get his hands on a computer; that computer contained the symbols that were on the stargate. "Alright, all you have to do is nod at the symbols in the correct order." Feretti gave a weak nod. Half an hour later they had all six symbols.

"Great job Feretti, we have to get to the debriefing now." Jack stood up and patted Feretti's shoulder, "Kawalsky," Jack nodded. SG-1 arrived to the briefing room in silence; they took their seats and waited.

General Hammond entered the room, Jack and Sam stood at attention. After a brief pause, Daniel stood too. "At ease," spoke the general who was not at ease in more ways than one. "You're Doctor Jackson?" They all sat. Jack lowered his arm under the table, trying to get the cramp in his arm to recede. His hand landed in a lap that was not his own, Jack let himself indulge. He ran his fingers up and down Sam's thy, paying no attention to what Daniel was saying. Jack noticed the subtle smile on Sam's face and made up his mind that he would go home as little as possible from now on- that was his and Sara's way of having a separation without alarming Charlie.

"But sir we have the address to the planet where the aliens went to," Daniel argued.

"No, though the Pentagon has decided to stay neutral on this matter I feel it is still too risky." The general turned ready to end the debriefing.

"But…" Daniel started, but Jack cut him off.

"Sir, it would be a good opportunity for us to gather Intel. And SG-1 will go alone."

A roughed up Kawalsky walked into the room, "sorry I'm late sir. I've already chosen two new members for SG-2. So with permission we'd like to go with SG-1."

A stern look crossed the general's face; he'd never imagined that this was how he would spend his last assignment, sending good people to die on alien planets. "Alright," he said hesitantly, "SG-1 and 2 will depart tomorrow at 06:30. Dismissed."

Jack new if he had any shot of saving his marriage, he had to stop now. Swiftly he left the room and went home to the apartment he was renting.

Half an hour after arriving at the SGC, they were in the gate room; Sam was adjusting Daniel's pack, he didn't understand why he needed one. SG-2 was also there. General Hammond came in over the speaker, "Godspeed."

Jack yelled, "Move out," SG-1 went through the gate first. They all emerged on the other side, "SG-2 stay here and hold down the gate. SG-1 move out," SG-1 started walking down the path that lay in front of them. "Daniel, take point," Jack indicated for Daniel to walk ahead of himself and Sam. "So Carter," after last night he had to distance himself. "Where did we get this great military education?"

"My dad's a general on his way to retirement. He sent my brother and me to military school." Jack nodded and they walked the remaining eight klicks in near silence.

They came to a ridge where there stood three monks, "you came through the Chapp'ai," the monks kneeled, "we will take you to the choosing." Daniel immediately followed the monks, Jack and Sam stopped to look at each other first. They then followed.

After hiking another eight klicks they arrived in a city, in that city was a palace. The monks took them to a room filled with Gould-though SG-1 didn't know it. They sat on pillows at the end of the table trying to pick up what those seated with them were whispering. The door at the other end of the room opened with a "bang." In walked Shari with a tall man at her side. Daniel stood and ran toward her, "Shari it's me Daniel." The man next to her outstretched his hand, on it an alien weapon.

_Chapter Two_

The alien weapon on his hand pulsed. Daniel's feet came out from under him as he flew into the wall behind him. "Jaffa kree," the man said as he exited the door. Four large Jaffa pulled SG-1 to their feet and hulled them off. After quite a lot of bantering from Jack, really he was just trying to get Sam to smile, they arrived at their destination. In front of them stood a large cell, this cell was crawling with people. Two big steel doors opened in front of them, the Jaffa threw SG-1 into the cell and shot anyone who tried to escape. Jack helped Sam to her feet, then they dragged a very unconscious Daniel through the room with them. Sakkara came running over, "O'Neill. I was worried I would not be seeing you."

Jack patted Sakkara's shoulder then plopped down on the ground. Sakkara told him of Ra taking Shari from him. Worried, Jack stood and walked over to the back wall to search for an exit. Daniel began sputtering and woke up just as the cell doors began to open once more. Many people in exquisite clothing accompanied by their guards, started walking through the crowd. The guards were picking up the people their masters pointed at, a fair skinned woman walked past SG-1. She stopped and pointed to Sakkara. A large guard carried him off, Jack tried to stop it but he found a large weapon pointed at him. Those who had come for the choosing left, the last people out the door were Shari and the tall man, "kill the rest." He spoke with no emotion in his voice.

A tall man, taller than Jack, with a gold emblem on his forehead led the attack. Jack ran out in front of him, "help me. We can save these people if you help me."

The tall man paused a moment, then he turned coat and shot one of his own men. He threw his weapon to Jack and picked up the weapon of the fallen soldier. With ease and little time they eradicated the enemy. Jack turned around, "get out of the way." He began firing on the back wall. After a few shots a hole big enough to walk through appeared.

Sam and Daniel got to their feet and began the evacuation. They'd all left the cell and were running. All but Jack and the tall man who'd saved them. Jack turned to him, "so what's your name?"

"Teal'c," he said as he stripped off his armor.

"Well then Teal'c, come on." Jack waved him over.

"I have nowhere to go," Teal'c replied. He was thinking of his family and what this betrayal would mean for them.

Jack rolled his eyes at that, "you can stay at my place. Just hurry up." At Jack's response Teal'c took off running, as did Jack. It was not long before they caught the rest of SG-1. Two klicks later, they were in a valley-surrounded by death gliders. Jack and Teal'c were taking poorly aimed shots at the glider nearest them, to their surprise they shot it down. The other glider was more of a problem though, neither Jack nor Teal'c could hit it. To everyone's surprise it went up in flames only moments later. SG-2 stood cheering on a hill. SG-1 along with the refugees went wild and took off running again. Soon they were at the top of the hill with SG-2.

Jack watched as a bigger ship flew overhead, it was headed toward the stargate. With a word to no one he ran, hoping to rescue Sakkara. Just as he reached the bottom of the hill in front of the stargate, the Gould formerly known as Sakkara turned around. He reached out his hand. Jack braced for impact, nothing happened.

Jack looked up to see that Sakkara had lowered his hand, and that they still faced each other. "Sakkara," Jack yelled with the loudest voice he could. With a huff, Sakkara turned and went through the stargate. Jack stood in place, unable to move.

Daniel came up behind him, "did you get a gate address?"

"No, let's go home." Everyone was still running, they made it to the gate and dialed out before the foot soldiers arrived. The firefight was not long, after the refugees were through the gate, SG-1 and SG-2 followed barely scratched.

Ilssya [IO] Orson sat behind her desk at NMMI. Her stepfather had thought a military education would straighten her out. He'd been wrong, it just got the people wrapped up in top secret shit to look her way. Of course saying that he was wrong was a little bit of an understatement. IO didn't like to be bossed around, but she respected the chain of command. She had grown stronger, but not by much. IO had been playing hockey since the age of six and took up karate at four. She was graduating soon. The military was secure, it made her feel safe. The Navy seemed to be where Ilssya Orson was headed until that day a few months ago when the president called. He had said he needed her to lower the power requirements for keeping a wormhole open. Who did he think she was? God. IO said yes though, in a month's time she would be a full officer in the Navy and playing with wormholes.

Jack found himself feeling overwhelmed. He was missing his stepdaughter's high school graduation to sit in a briefing and wish that he had not put sexual tension between himself and Carter. More than that, he wanted to relieve the tension.

"It appears to be a farm planet." Daniel's voice rang in, "there are some ruins that I want to explore."

"That's fine Doctor Jackson. SG-1, you'll move out at 17:00." General Hammond left, the briefing had been short. Not like Jack would have noticed otherwise.

IO hung up the phone, the president had wanted to make it clear that she could start work today, but she would still be a Lieutenant. She had just arrived back in Colorado last night. Her mother was beside herself; apparently that wonderful man she had married had pushed her to a separation. IO didn't really care, she wasn't really into sympathy or any other emotion.

SG-1 departed on time, as scheduled, at 17:00. Jack had talked General Hammond into letting both Teal'c and Daniel, who was staring at the hunk of rock orbiting the planet-it was visible without a telescope, join SG-1. Teal'c spotted a path, "O'Neill. I believe we should go this way."

Jack nodded, "Daniel come on." They walked down the path. Teal'c took point, Sam and Daniel were in the middle. Jack was glad for that, he could stare at Carter without her seeing. The hike to the ruins was long and tiresome. Jack and Sam started making camp, while Teal'c helped Daniel do his geek thing.

Camp was set, fire was started, and four very hungry people sat around it. Sam passed around MREs. "What is this Doctor Carter?" Teal'c stared at the freeze dried halibut.

Jack was already enjoying his chicken, "food Teal'c." Just then soldiers came up behind them. They were dressed in a Civil War era fashion.

"Lower your weapons." The head soldier moved his gun in closer. Jack indicated for everyone to lower their weapons, which they did. One of the soldiers lacked brains and brought the weapons with them.

About four klicks later they were in a town, or so everyone assumed. SG-1 had been blindfolded the whole journey. An elderly woman that they could not see stepped out in front of them. "These people are mere travelers. You will let them go."

The blindfolds were removed, "thank you." Jack tried to sound forgiving. A younger woman came from behind the elderly one. She walked up to Jack with intentions of subduing him. "I'm married," he tried not to alarm the rest of the team.

The elderly woman spoke, "yes of course." She turned to two teenage boys, "go prepare bedrooms." She then turned back to SG-1, "I am Adila. Please, come eat with me."

IO arrived at Stargate Command early the next morning. Everyone seemed to be rambling about. She made her way to the general's office. IO stepped inside, "Lieutenant Ilssya Orson reporting, sir."

General Hammond nodded, "you'll be reporting to Dr. Carter once she returns. Dismissed." She turned and walked out, not many men had so few words.

Half an hour later the stargate started spinning. There was no IDC, but a transmission was being received. "This is the Jemkal. We hold four of your people hostage, send a negotiator and we will talk."

General Hammond raced upstairs, it might take weeks to get someone here who had high enough clearance to save his people.

Jack was full from dinner, not that it helped him ignore the fact that they'd put him and Carter in the same room. They both stood at the end of the twin bed, "so sir. You're married?"

"Separated, for about three years now. I still live with her though, our son is only eight."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "so the other day in the briefing?"

Jack turned to face her, "I've rebounded plenty of times. If I just wanted to hurt you, I would have by now." Sam nodded and smiled.

After hearing what he had to say, she stripped to her undergarments and climbed into the bed. "Cuddle up," Sam said while trying to get the pillow under her just right. Jack cuddled up and found the next morning that he had never slept better.

Jack and Sam put the rest of their clothes on and met Teal'c and Daniel for breakfast. "I don't think they're going to let us leave." Daniel spoke in hushed tones once they were all seated. Jack popped his head up and saw many armed guards.

"You want WHO to go, sir?" General Hammond was still on the phone with the president. The conversation didn't last much longer though. He walked out to IO, who stood in front of the window overlooking the stargate. "Lieutenant," the general now stood beside her. "The president has ordered me to send you as the delegate who will rescue SG-1."

IO nodded, "yes sir." She walked out of the briefing room and to the armory. IO knew a thing or two about delegations. She acquired only a handgun and knife. After her trip to the armory she ran down to the gate room, "dial it up." A kawoosh exploded before her, IO turned and saluted the general. She then proceeded through the stargate

After noticing the armed guards and attempting to make an escape, SG-1 found themselves back in their rooms. A couple hours later, Jack found himself on top of Sam. Their lips collided and it seemed to be forever, it was unfortunately only minutes.

A knock came at the door. "Your delegate is here," said a voice from the outside. Jack groaned his disbelief. He and Sam once again straightened themselves up and met the rest of SG-1 down stairs.

"IO," Jack said in disbelief. "What are you doing here."

IO sat back in her chair, "trying to get you people set free." The Jemkal delegate walked in and they began. "I'd like to know why you're holding my people captive." IO tapped her pen rhythmically.

"Our plants are running short."

"Short of what," IO asked but didn't really want to know. It was odd how quiet SG-1 was. General Hammond warned her that all but Teal'c had a knack for being irritatingly loquacious.

"Parts," the delegate spoke. "We must reproduce."

IO felt sick. She had enjoyed the world of Huxley's Brave New World as an adolescent. The thought of it being real was a bit much to stomach. "You won't be taking any of my colleague's parts." IO had surveyed the room when she came in, escape plan already formed. This escape plan could injure her gravely though, there were more guards now.

"You don't have much of a choice, do you?" The delegate grinned. IO had reached under the table while he was speaking and pulled out her knife.

Every action was quick. The knife was in the delegate and SG-1 was running. "Jack," IO yelled, "the wall behind you isn't solid. Knock it out." Jack and Teal'c ran against it, the wall came down easy, before them stood forest.

IO fired her last shot then ran after SG-1. The bullets that had found their way into her leg were causing an immense amount of pain. Near the ruins she found SG-1 resting, "get your asses moving." IO picked up Daniel as a stream of bullets was fired in their direction. Jack indicated for everyone to move into the forest.

With a limp it was quite hard leaping over fallen tree trunks and zigzagging at the same time. IO managed anyway. All gunfire ceased as they came upon a village. This village was high in the tree tops. Out of the shadows, half naked natives charged them. Quickly IO hid her weapons out of sight.

"This is bullshit!" Jack yelled, he and the rest of SG-1 along with IO were trapped in a floating ball that would remind one of a hamster wheel were it not made of metal. They'd been hanging for half an hour and Jack was already throwing a fit.

IO sat up against the "back" of the ball. "Hey Jack, you got vertigo yet?"

Jack turned to face her, "whatever."

"No I'm just surprised. This is way worse than all of those rides at six flags put together. I heard you left my mother."

"Yeah, it's called a separation. So what the hell are you doing here? Sara said you were going Navy."

"I did, the president got me set up. Apparently the SGC needs me."

Daniel butted in, "Jack. Is she your daughter?"

"No she's my stepdaughter. And thank God for that."

IO sat where she was all night feeling the ball rock back and forth. She reached her hand through the ball, it was not electrified. IO then gave a slight knock to one of the many cells. They were hollow. She stood up and kicked the top of one of the cells in a downward motion. It came off and made no noise.

After clearing a hole big enough for a person to squeeze through, she woke SG-1. They all dropped to the ground with a "thunk." None of the village people awoke though. Being as tired as they were the hike to the stargate took longer than they would have hoped. But no one was chasing them.

Daniel dialed the stargate. IO was thrilled to be back at the SGC, she wanted the bullet out of her. The surgery had taken only a few painless hours. Daniel now arrived in the infirmary with dinner. He walked over to IO, "thanks for saving my life, twice."

"Sure," IO responded, "but I usually only accept dinner as a thank you when it's at a nice restaurant and there's sex afterword." Daniel smiled and nodded and took a rain check.


	2. Chapter 3

**Village People**

_Brendon James_

_Chapter Three_

IO sat at the kitchen table listening to Sara and Jack fight. "You're always gone! This is why I wanted the separation, the military's controlling all of your time." Sara turned to IO, "you're exactly the same. And what gets me the most is I feel that you to know something I don't."

Jokingly IO looked at her crossword, "ten letters for one who is emotionally confused?"

Sara stepped up behind IO and slapped the back of her head. She turned back to Jack, "so what is it that has you so preoccupied? Another girlfriend, if that's it I don't care. I haven't been loyal to you either."

Jack sighed, "No. I'm not seeing anyone. There is a woman though."

"So what's the problem is she married?" Sara's humor made him laugh.

"No, but we work together. I can't put her life at risk if I'm sleeping with her."

IO knew automatically who he was talking about. "Hey Jack," IO did not look at him; she instead looked at the text on her cell phone. "Isn't SG-1 coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, we should probably get to work." Jack grabbed his car keys; he nodded to Sara on his way out the door.

IO was used to yelling, not by Sara. But still, used to yelling. As soon as Jack had ended the morning's conversation, she'd left without saying a word. IO always had the keys to her motorcycle in her pocket. This morning she'd thrown on jeans and a skimpy tank-luckily IO had remembered to grab her sweatshirt. It was only September, but already the air had an icy chill. A quick ride brought her to the front of the SCG.

"Good morning mam," one of the SFs came up to check her id. He saluted IO as the gates in front of her opened.

The elevator ride to sub-level eleven was short. IO signed in at the security desk, just as she finished alarms started blaring. "SG-1 to the control room," Walter's voice came over the intercom. IO found herself inside the second elevator.

When she arrived at the control room IO found all of SG-1 but Jack there, "where's Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond had just come in behind her.

IO snickered, "he spent the last hour and a half ruining my breakfast and fighting aimlessly with my mother. When he gets here don't piss him off."

Daniel looked much more curious than he should have. "What are they fighting about?"

"Anymore I don't know. It is none of my business, nor yours. All I can say is that their marriage just stopped working about four years ago when I moved out to go to NMMI."

Jack had walked up behind IO. "Well don't you dare think you split your mom and I up, because you'd be absolutely right. For some God unknown reason you were like glue. Right now though, I'd much rather yell at you for being out of uniform."

IO shrugged, "the intercom sounded urgent."

Daniel nodded, "apparently the village people contacted us."

"The ones from the planet we were just on?" Jack looked confused.

"Yeah, I guess they were on a higher technological level than we thought."

IO stuck her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, "what do they want."

At this General Hammond spoke, "they want SG-1 and you Lieutenant Orson to return to the planet to negotiate a treaty between them and the Jemkal."

IO nodded and tried to think of what the Pentagon might want from this planet. "May I assume the Jemkal are stealing their reproductive organs as well?"

The general half nodded, "yes you may."

Jack in turn spoke, his mood worsening by the minute. "What do we want from the natives?"

IO raised her eyebrows, "that weird metal the ball they hung us in was made of. It felt hallow, but weighed a lot."

Sam grinned, "No kidding. At the very least then, we should get a sample."

General Hammond breathed out heavily. "SG-1 go gear up. You'll move out as soon as you're ready."

They were through the gate within forty five minutes. For some special reason, they were meeting on a completely different planet to negotiate the treaty. SG-1 had arrived early; this gave them enough time to secure a perimeter.

Delegates begun arriving, IO was first to join them. She had told SG-1 to stay out of her way. Daniel did not listen well though. He had joined the conversation. Trying to explain why it was better to reproduce the 'old fashioned' way proved difficult.

"Isn't it better for children to have parents, and be allowed to discover their place in the world?" IO ventured that the Jemkal would not fall for that line.

"No, we must have purpose." The Jemkal representative spoke.

"You can find a purpose doing nearly anything."

The representative that introduced herself as Gremhel bawled, "We are a simple people, with many purposes. Why must you pester us?"

Daniel winced, "Gremhel. Why don't your people come here, to this planet?"

"Will the Jemkal not follow us?"

IO looked at the Jemkal representative, "we are here to discuss a treaty. Your people will have to give something up to prevent war."

The Jemkal representative grumbled, "very well. You will have four days to evacuate before we plunder your village." He stood and begun walking back toward the stargate, indicating that the negotiations were over.

Gremhel spoke once more, "how may my people ever repay you?"

IO straighten up, "my government would like a sample of the material you make your cages out of, if it's not too much to ask for." Gremhel nodded and stood up. She shook IO's hand first, then the hands of SG-1. After she left IO turned to Jack, "can we explore the planet since we're here anyways?"

Daniel grinned, "Not too eager to get home?"

IO replied, "All the fighting's going to flatten my mood eventually."

Jack nodded his agreement, "which way?"

They kept walking straight, making sure to stay in radio range of the stargate. After two klicks, Daniel started shouting. "Ruins," Daniel proceeded to run toward them. By the time everyone else caught him, Daniel was reading intently.

"Looks like Latin," IO spoke with a bored tone.

"Yes it is, I think it's a treasure map." Daniel spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Would you like to go on a treasure hunt, sir?" Carter smiled at him, Jack smiled back.

"Alright but we have to be back in time for dinner."

Teal'c took point as they walked through the forest. "Alright, the map said there's a cave network over that ridge." The ridge Daniel pointed to was far off in the distance; Jack figured they would be there in a little under an hour.

Nearly an hour later SG-1 stood at the top of the ridge, IO however was attempting to climb down it. "It's a pretty decent climb. Any of you pansies want to join me? Alright I see the cave entrance, now get your asses down here."

After IO's convincing speech, SG-1 started down the side of the ridge. "O'Neill," Teal'c was having an uncomfortable taste of vertigo. "I do not believe this is wise."

Teal'c voiced his concerns for a few more minutes until they were in the cave. The cave was roomy and led into many other caves. "Alright Daniel," Jack was poking a stalactite, "where do we go now?"

"Well," the archeologist adjusted his glasses. "The map indicated that we walk north until we get to the water fall."

Sam giggled, "alright this way's north."

They started walking again, "Daniel Jackson. What is a water fall?" Teal'c didn't get an answer to his question; Daniel had sped up in order to walk with IO. Suddenly a rock wall dropped down in front of Teal'c. "O'Neill," Teal'c yelled as he avoided being crushed. Everyone turned around to check on Teal'c. Another rock wall came down separating Daniel and IO from Sam and Jack. Within a matter of moments, they had become trapped in a cave. This treasure hunt was already an adventure.

"Come on," Daniel was starting to whine. "You have to tell me something about yourself."

IO traced her fingers up the rock wall in front of her, "you already know my name, so what else. Jack talked my mom into NMMI. My dad's also in the Air Force, he and Jack used to be friends. I don't like people, but I like rules."

Daniel nodded, "you sound like someone who would be considered the perfect soldier."

"Not quite," she stood still. "I have a few misdemeanors on my record, burnt down my mom's church once."

"Right, so anything you want to know about me?" Daniel smiled a geeky grin.

"No, I've read your file." IO stood in the middle of the small chamber they were in, "hey Jack."

"Yeah," Jack's muffled voice echoed.

"Are you and Dr. Carter completely enclosed?"

"No, not at the moment," Jack and Sam walked back as far as they could. No wall came down.

"We're going to keep walking, you kids going to be alright?" Jack stood up against the wall.

"Dr. Jackson and I are fine, get out of here." IO proceeded to shout in the other direction, "Teal'c."

"I am also free to walk," Teal'c replied. "I will return."

Footsteps were no longer audible. Daniel found himself wishing he had packed a snack. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he paced back and forth.

"The ground below us is not solid." IO lay flat, listening to the water flow beneath them. "If we can get some of this floor up we should be able to get out."

The floor was composed of tiles, neatly laid as if to prevent any tampering. They used their knives to remove the grout. That part was not difficult. Daniel found himself asking, "How the hell are we going to get these tiles up?"

"Ha," IO sat back. "Jack told me you were smart. Now watch closely and I'll teach you a thing or two about digging." IO stuck her knife as far down under the tile as possible, then pushed down. The tile made it a little ways off the floor. She then stuck her boot protected foot under the tile to protect her hands as she lifted it up.

Daniel was sure the whole process must have hurt, he was pretty sure he didn't want to try it himself. "Do I have to do that?"

"No," IO moaned. "Not unless you can't fit down that hole." With that she dropped down the hole she'd made by moving the tile. All Daniel heard was a splash. "Water's nice and warm; really you should come join me."

Teal'c was back at the entrance of the cave. It had been blocked off, by what he did not know. Instead of attempting to blow a hole in the boulder, Teal'c walked in the direction opposite of that the map had indicated. He soon came to a waterfall. Before Teal'c had time to notice it however, someone had jumped him. He found himself falling, through the white cloud of the waterfall.

_Why today_, Jack thought angrily to himself. He laid on the floor of the tunnel which had led him and Sam to a dead end. _Sam, she'll get me out of here. Not Sam…Carter._ He'd been telling himself that over and over again. Bored, Jack removed his hands from his eyes. A trap door sat above him.

"Oh Carter," Jack looked around. Sam was leaned against a wall, sleeping. He knelt beside her, "Sam," he spoke softly.

"Yeah," her eyes fluttered open.

"I found us a way out." Jack smiled, proud, he felt like superman. Sam's superman. Jack led her to the trap door, "hop up." He patted his shoulders. Sam walked around behind him, Jack bent over just enough for her to get one leg over his shoulder. He then stood back up.

Sam pushed on the trap door, it moved easily. Once the door was out of her way, Sam hoisted herself up. She then lowered a wooden ladder for Jack. "I have no idea what this is," Sam announced as Jack entered the room.

Before them stood tanks with what appeared to be large marine animals in them. "What the hell is all this stuff?" Humanoid organs lined the walls that surrounded them, also bottles of hazardous chemicals.

Sam sat at the computer, "I can't get it to turn on but my best guess as to what that is," she pointed to the fish like creature in front of them. "Well honestly the only thing it makes sense for it to be is a lab grown fetus, or an alien."

"Or both," Jack looked sick to his stomach.

"That would mean we're in a Jemkal factory."


	3. Chapter 4

**Village People**

_Brendon James_

_Chapter Four_

Teal'c had not enjoyed being pushed over the waterfall. Nor was he enjoying floating down the river. It was ice cold and chilled him to the bone. Teal'c hoped that everyone else was faring better. Soon, Teal'c managed to pull himself upon shore. Before him stood an army of the outdated Jemkal. "To your feet," the man on the horse spat. Teal'c's hands were bound as they led him off.

Down that same river floated Daniel and IO, more like a barely conscience IO kept the half frozen Daniel afloat. It was nearly two miles ago that they'd dropped into the water. They'd just passed a waterfall and what appeared to be a man on a horse. The man on the horse yelled, "Hurry retrieve them from the water."

Teal'c heard the order to "retrieve them from the water." Most of the men around him took off running down the bank to retrieve whichever of his team mates found themselves unfortunately afloat. Teal'c turned quickly to attack the soldier guarding him. The soldier was knocked off balance when Teal'c's elbow collided with his nose. He turned and ran, Teal'c shook as something resembling a taser entered his back.

Teal'c, Daniel, and IO awoke hours later.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Teal'c, IO, and Daniel sat handcuffed back to back. The Jemkal marched back and forth with their incredibly outdated weapons. Daniel may have been suffering from hyperthermia, it was difficult to tell. He'd fallen asleep against IO hours ago. She had already gotten out of the handcuffs but waited to make her move until the whole team was present.

"I do not believe it would be wise to move at this time," Teal'c spoke quietly.

"Agreed, try to get some rest. I'm going to need you at full strength when we break out of here."

Sam and Jack sat huddled in a corner. There was no apparent exit out of the factory other than the one they entered through. This was not what troubled them though, looking at the "baby tubes" was distressing.

"So Jack,"

"Sam,"

"You like being a dad?"

"I love it, IO gets difficult though."

"She's not biologically yours, right?"

"No, but her dad was a good friend of mine."

"I've been thinking, there must be an exit somewhere. How else would the Jemkal get in here?"

Teal'c exited his kel'nor'rem to find Jack and Sam being dragged into the room.

"Geese Jack, you had the easiest escape and yet here you are… don't you agree Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Instantly, Teal'c and IO snapped into action. They worked on eliminating the guards, Jack and Sam freed themselves and assisted in eliminating the guards. With the guards incapacitated, Teal'c picked Daniel up and they set off in a dead run.

They reached the stargate quickly, Daniel dialed out upon their arrival. With Jemkal coming up quickly behind them, SG-1 hauled ass through the gate.

General Hammond and Dr. Frasier stood before them. "You're late SG-1."

IO stepped forward, "there is no way in hell we're negotiating with those Jemkal folk nor are we letting the Village People stay on their world or move to the world we were just on." IO stomped out of the gate room.

"Damn kid's far to spoiled," Jack muttered on his way past the general.

SG-1 sat in the briefing room, waiting for the general to join them. General Hammond entered the briefing room, "at ease people. Where is Lt. Orson?"

A silence filled the room, "very well then. Colonel if you would please begin."

"Well negotiations went fine I guess, though the Village People have to be evacuated in four days. We went on a treasure hunt and got captured by the Jemkal. If anyone wants to add anything…"

"Dr. Jackson, I need you to find a planet for the Village People to relocate to, I'm sure Lt. Orson will assist you. Dismissed."

General Hammond left the briefing room. Daniel jumped up, "who's up for lunch?"

SG-1 raced out of the room to the mess hall. Jack was first to enter, "IO! What the hell are you doing?"

IO sat at the table SG-1 normally occupied, "I'm hypoglycemic. If you paid attention you'd of known that." She got up from the table, grabbed the other half of her sandwich, and left.

Daniel had eaten lunch with the team, but found himself conflicted with everything that was happening regarding the new addition to the SGC. He eventually found his way back to his lab, but what he found there surprised him more than anything. Curled up in a ball in the corner of his lab sat IO, Daniel could tell she'd been crying. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey there, you okay."

She shook her no.

"Was it something Jack said?"

"Daniel, did you ever have to go through your parents getting divorced? And then have them both remarry and get sent off to boarding school because neither of them want you? Right now, I'm being allowed to live at my mom's because I don't have my own place yet. As soon as I do though they'll kick me out."

"God, I'm so sorry." Daniel pulled IO into his arms. "You should know you can always stay at my place. How about we head off base early and get you packed up."

IO snuggled deeper into Daniel's arms as the tears started to flow. "Thank you Daniel, oh God, thank you Daniel."

They sat there huddled for another hour before heading off base.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter six

IO opened the door to Jack's house. "I'm going to go pack up, make yourself comfortable."

Daniel nodded and followed IO to her bedroom. "Mind if I check out your book collection?"

"Sure, just no peeking."

The whole room was packed in under an hour. IO left a note by the phone and they departed.

Daniel opened the door to his apartment, "alright! Here it is."

IO begun giggling uncontrollably, "your place is like a museum."

"You want to giggle, then I'll give you a reason to giggle."

Daniel grabbed her around the waist, and started the "tickle torture."

"Stop," IO squealed.

Daniel leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Please tell me you're not jail bait."

"No Daniel, I turned 23 last month."

IO rolled over into the crook of Daniel's neck. He was still snoring lightly; obviously the ringing of his doorbell was not enough to wake him. She crawled over Daniel and dressed herself quickly. IO navigated Daniel's apartment well enough and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jack stood in the doorway, he was accompanied by Sam. "Well Jack, I simply didn't feel welcome at your place."

"And you're wearing Daniel's sweatshirt because?"

IO looked down at the sweatshirt she'd thrown on: it read Cambridge. "He makes me feel wanted, ok Jack. By the way, it's obvious that you two," she motioned between Sam and Jack, "have a thing going on."

Jack's face darkened. "Can we see Daniel?"

"If you can wake him up."

Before Jack got the chance to do so, Daniel was shuffling out of the bedroom. Jack moved toward him only to watch Daniel trip over an artifact and fall flat on his face.

Jack sighed, "never mind. When the moron's finally sober get him on base, okay."

"Sure thing old man, Dr. Carter."

Sam's face tightened, "look as you said, there's some stuff going on between Jack and I, off hours why don't you call me Sam."

"Whatever."

AN- sorry additional chapters took so long, horrible writers block, concerning this story


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_Didn't they know we had a briefing today? _Jack was pacing outside of the briefing room. He checked his watch, ten minutes, if she was late he'd shoot her. On the outside of his peripheral vision, he noticed Sam. Stumbling along behind her was Daniel, obviously he was irritating Sam. "Dr. Jackson," Jack yelled at the top of his voice. He grinned as Daniel cringed, obviously suffering from a hangover.

"That was mean," Sam whispered as she passed him. Jack turned to watch her into the briefing room, reminding himself that Friday night would not technically be a date.

Daniel tried to sneak past him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you're mad about last night, you should know that she's an adult."

"Daniel, I'm not mad about last night. She's not my kid. I'm mad because you were both late this morning."

As the words left his mouth, Jack saw a flash of blue run past him. He turned around and snapped, "You're late Lt."

Daniel begun to snicker as they watched the Lt.'s birdie fly. "That's it IO, I'm diffidently going to shoot you!"

Jack sneered as Daniel walked past him into the briefing room. _You think you can trust a guy…then he goes and sleeps with your stepdaughter. _Jack's face tightened, his subconscious caused him to miss the general entering the room and the start of the briefing.

"Your opinion, Colonel?" He was pulled from his thoughts.

"On what sir?"

IO rolled her eyes, "on sending the Village People to live with the Nox."

"Why don't you call the Nox and ask them?"

Sam cleared her throat, "we already did. They're fine with it."

"Let's do it then, with your permission General."

"Do it."

IO stood waiting in the gate room. Why SG-1 always took longer to get ready than her was perplexing. Ten minutes later SG-1 and General Hammond had joined her in the gate room. General Hammond was about to start speaking but stopped dead in his tracks.

Jack was rocking back and forth on his feet whistling "In the Navy."

"Very funny Jack," IO knew he was harassing her for wearing Navy camouflage.

General Hammond straightened himself up, "move out people."

The gate opened with a "kawoosh."

Jack straightened the cap on his head, "SG-1 move out."

They arrived on the other side of the stargate, only to be greeted by the entire village of the Village People. "We were evicted by the Jemkal. Have you found a world for us to go to?"

Daniel spoke, "yes we have."

"May we leave now?"

"Well we're going to have to take you to our world until the people on the planet we're sending you to are ready for you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "stop blabbing and dial the gate already."

The eyes of the Village People grew wide as the stargate opened. A young boy came up to Teal'c, "are we going through that?"

"Indeed we are."

Sam and Daniel went through the 'gate first, followed by the Village People. Teal'c, Jack, and IO followed. They were met by General Hammond, "we weren't expecting you back for hours."

"We were met by the Village People at the gate."

"Very well, report to me after you see Dr. Frasier."

"God damn it," Jack yelled as Janet poked him with a needle.

"Maybe Lt. Orson will be friendlier."

"I'm sure she will, she's in the Navy after all."

Janet rolled her eyes as she moved to the next cot. "Lt. it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You to doctor."

"I'm going to need to give you a shot."

"Go for it; wake me up when you're done."

SG-1 fell in to the briefing room in synchronized order. General Hammond entered minutes later. "The president's not happy about this."

"Sir?"

"He wasn't expecting refugees and isn't sure he can spare the extra supplies."

Daniel started blabbing, "But our mission is to make allies. How are we suppose to do that if he won't give us supplies?"

IO suddenly cracked up, "maybe next time we should bring home another band."

AN- sorry if this ended funny, gotta stop for dinner.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

It had been a week since they'd brought the Village People home. The Nox had happily taken them in and the SGC was no longer being hounded by the president. _So why do I feel like something's wrong? _Jack wondered as he lied in bed listening to Sara and IO argue in the kitchen. _Why in hell did she have to visit today? _He rolled out of bed and threw on some jeans, raced out the door and found himself in the middle of an all out fight.

"Jack," Sara beckoned. "Tell Ilssya that it is not okay for her to live with a man."

He sighed, "Look Daniel's a great guy."

"That doesn't mean they can live together!"

"If you don't want my opinion, go ask your boyfriend!"

"Mommy, daddy," a voice came from the doorway. They turned to find an apparently distressed Charlie. "I know you guys don't love each other much anymore. I really hate it when you fight. Can you just go 'head and get a divorce now?"

The room stood silent. Sara started hyperventilating; they moved in to assist her. "No," she yelled, "All of you just get out."

They left the room, leaving Sara crying in a corner. "Alright boys," IO spoke with a hint of concern in her voice. "I'm going to head back to Daniel's, I assume you'll be staying with Sam."

"Yeah, but just to be sure is that fear in your voice?"

IO stared at Jack with cold eyes, "This is the second divorce I've had to put up with. So no, I would not classify the slight tremble in my voice as fear. I would say it's more along the lines of disappointment." IO knelt down to Charlie's eye level to give him a hug. "Stay strong," Jack heard her faint whisper.

Jack and Charlie walked with IO to the front porch and after she'd left, Jack spoke. "I'm sorry kideo. You shouldn't have had to listen to us fighting."

"Its fine, I knew you weren't happy."

"The woman we're going to stay with is my girlfriend and I'm very much in love with her. I think we wait a few more minutes then go inside and pack up some clothes. But of course you can stay here if you want."

"No, mom needs time to adjust."

**Ding-dong, **the door bell rang. Sam put down the broom she held in her hand. It had surprised her when Mark called to say that he was bringing the family for a visit, then her dad had called to say he and her mother were visiting too. Of course she'd told them all about Jack, once they'd officially started dating. Sam wasn't sure why it surprised her that her brother's family truly was "that type" of Catholics. Needles to say once the words 'divorced' left her lips everything went to hell. Luckily her parents were a little more understanding.

Sam opened the door, expecting to find either her brother or father, and found Jack and Charlie with suitcases. "Hey," she spoke nervously, "Come on in."

"Thanks, Charlie there are some guest rooms upstairs why don't you go claim one."

Charlie ran up the stairs, obviously excited. Jack took Sam in his arms, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry we showed up unexpected. Sara and I got into a fight and Charlie asked us to get a divorce."

"Oh my God, so are you guys going to stay for a while?"

"I know we haven't talked about it but maybe this could just be a permanent move?"

Sam sighed, "I would love to have you both move in. This isn't the best timing though, my family is coming to visit. I told them about you and my brother completely disapproves because of your divorce, my parents seem a little more understanding though."

Jack snickered, "Catholic right."

Sam punched his arm in a joking manner. Jack continued speaking, "When they show up I'll just explain that I love you and that I already know I'm going to hell and I could care less."

She nodded, "What about sleeping arrangements? I don't want to make Charlie uncomfortable."

"I think it'll be better for him to understand where our relationship is now, not later. But we'll take it easy and act like adults, kay?"

"Yeah, now I need you both to go wash up. Dinner with the family's in an hour." All she heard in reply was a grumbled 'yes mam.'

Charlie came into the kitchen half an hour later. "Hey," he tried to get Sam's attention.

Sam spun around, "Hey. Did you find a room you like? We can get paint if you want."

"My bedroom at my mom's is white."

"Ok, are you comfortable with this? I think maybe we should work on having a comfortable relationship if you're ok with that."

Charlie thought about it a moment, "Ok. But I'm not calling you mom."

Sam smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to."

"I don't have grandparents. Can I call you parents grandma and grandpa?"

"That's something you'd have to ask them."

"I've got it, I've got it!" Sam barely heard the doorbell, just Charlie's screaming and yelling.

Sam ran up behind Charlie to find both her brother and his family and her parents waiting at the door. "Hey guys, come in." They followed Sam into the den, "Charlie can you go find your dad please."

"Why the hell do you have a kid running around?" Mark began lecturing as soon as Charlie was out of sight.

"Because I love both him and his father, if you can't accept that then get out."

Jacob put his hand up. "That's it both of you. Sam I'm glad you're happy, let's go meet your boyfriend and his son."

Jacob marched into the kitchen on his own accord to find Jack and Charlie sitting at the bar. He cleared his voice causing Jack and Charlie to look up and everyone else to stop their foreword advance. "Hello, I'm Jacob Carter."

Jack stood and motioned for Charlie to stand. "Jack O'Neill this is my son…"

Jack found himself interrupted as Charlie raced in front of him and offered Jacob his hand, "Hi I'm Charlie."

Jacob chuckled and waved his wife over, "It's nice to meet you Charlie, Jack. This is my wife, Emma."

Jack extended his hand. After Emma shook it Charlie also extended his hand which Emma ignored and instead pulled him into a hug. Upon being released Charlie grinned wide, "Can I call you grandma and grandpa?"

Jacob and Emma looked slightly shocked but it was Mark who spoke. "How dare you!"

Jacob took a step and back handed Mark. "Don't you dare, if you decide to disapprove of Jack then fine. But under no circumstance will you punish the son for the sins of the father."

Jacob turned back around, "Where did he go?"

Jack shrugged, "Charlie left the room. He's probably on the phone with his sister."

Mark once again flared up, "You have another child?"

"No, she's my step daughter. But if you want someone to talk the antics of the Catholic religion with then I'll get Ilssya to come make you look like an idiot."

Mark backed down. Charlie reentered the room. "IO says I overstepped my boundaries."

Sam snorted, "She has no right to talk about overstepping boundaries."

"Damn straight, Charlie get IO back on the phone and invite her for dinner."

IO walked in the door. "If this is you bull-shiting me there's going to be hell to pay."

Mark spoke, "oh yeah. This is going to be fun."

IO came into the kitchen, "Alright Jack what's up? You know how much I love social events."

"Meet Sam's dick head brother. He's Catholic."

"Oh, so you need me to make him pray to God?"

"Nah, just hang out and be you."

"Nice save asshole, don't want to make enemies with the in-laws quite yet, right."

Sam stepped in to break up the bickering, "Dinner's done. Let's all sit down and have a nice quiet meal."

They all sat at the table with plates of food in front of them. "Let's say a prayer." Mark attempted to look cheery.

Jack and IO shrugged, Charlie said nothing since he was not in on the joke. "God is good, God is great. My food is here and I can't wait." Jack and IO spoke in unison as Mark's eyes grew wider and wider.

Jacob chuckled, "This is going to be a long weekend," was all he could manage.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

Jack sent Charlie to bed promptly at eight o'clock. He and Sam were in the hall way upstairs outside Charlie's room. After Charlie's quiet snores started, Jack nudged Sam against the wall. Quietly, he pressed his lips against hers. Sam deepened the kiss, filling it with passion. Sam ended the kiss, giving Jack a gentle peck. "We can't keep them waiting forever." Sam led Jack back down stairs, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. They could hear Mark and IO arguing, "Jack having all of them here isn't going well."

"It'll be fine Sam, between having me and IO here your family isn't going to stay too long."

Sam sighed and followed Jack into the den. Mark stood in a defensive position, facing IO but not looking her in the eye. "All right kids," Jack paused a moment. "Why don't we all try to be civil?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Would you please tell your daughter that those bureaucratic bastards only charge us such high taxes so that they can fly their private jets."

Jack smirked, "We can start with Ilssya is not my daughter. If she was I'd probably shoot myself. As for the bureaucratic bastards, they give our program millions of dollars a year. Trust me though, I pay my taxes and the SGC is worth every penny."

IO glared at him, "Watch what you say Jack."

"How 'bout go grab me a beer."

Mark's eyes darkened, "You're a father! As a father there is never any off duty, how dare you drink!"

IO walked back into the room carrying two beers, "Look Mark I'm sure you've had a beer before. If not then you truly are a good Catholic." IO sipped her beer as she handed Jack his.

Jane, Mark's wife, who was nursing their youngest spoke for the first time. "How old are you young lady. Not that it matters, a lady never drinks beer."

Jack shook his head and Sam's eyes widened. IO smiled, "You are not my mother, if you were my mother you would have said nothing about me wanting a beer. My mother has left the liquor cabinet open since my fourteenth birthday. If you truly believe that ladies don't drink beer then that's fine, I've known for a long time that I'm not much of a lady."

"Damn straight, you're a dude."

Emma looked slightly distressed as she spoke, "Obviously your mother wasn't a great role model. So what about your dad or Jack? Who did you look up to growing up?"

"No, my mother never spent a lot of time with me. I got into a lot of trouble as a teen. I haven't seen my dad since my graduation at NMMI. No offense…"

Jack shrugged, "none taken."

"I never really took to Jack, it was just too hard after the divorce. Neither of my parents ever said anything, unlike my mom and Jack. We all knew they were doomed from the start."

Jack looked at his feet, "Explain the phrase 'never really took to.'"

"Alright, I never took to you in the sense of you being a father figure. Don't you all get me wrong, Jack's my best friend."

"God you've gotten me into so much trouble."

Emma smiled, "this is good. Finally Sam can have a family."

"Speaking of the owner of this lovely house," IO rocked back and forth on her feet. "I've had a little bit to drink, mind if I crash on the couch?"

"Nah," Sam said. "We should all hit the sack anyways."

IO had gotten up early with Charlie. Trying not to wake anyone, they sneaked out front for a game of ball. "Wait a 'sec." Charlie yelled as he ran into the garage. He emerged with a Louie Ville Slugger in his hand. "Can you please pitch to me?"

Charlie snapped around as the front door shut. Jacob walked down the steps of the porch. "Good morning, if you have an extra glove I'll be your catcher."

Charlie ran back into the garage and handed Jacob Jack's glove. IO winded up and pitched the ball, which whizzed right past Charlie. He threw the bat hard at the ground, "No fair! You're a God damned cheater!"

"I don't have to cheat in baseball, but your right, you don't have a shot in hell."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "Why don't I go get dad so he can kick your ass."

"He'd kick all our asses, now set your stance up and try to hit the ball."

Jacob watched as the ball once more whizzed past Charlie. "Hey IO, why don't you let me pitch?"

Charlie shook his head, "I want to see you bat Jake. Hit one into IO's face for me."

Jake got down to Charlie's eye level. "You don't have to call me Jake, call me grandpa."

There were three smiles as Charlie reached up and gave Jacob a hug. Suddenly Jack ran out the front door, "IO, Charlie, both of you go shower. Your mom's decided she wants you at her place tonight."

Charlie ran past Jack at full speed. "She did kick me out you know?" IO ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, well still be on your best behavior."

Charlie had just barely finished getting dressed as he heard the door bell ring. He ran down stairs to stop Sam from opening the door. Unfortunately Sara was already in the kitchen with Jack, Sam, IO, and all of the Carters.

"Hi mom," Charlie gave her a hug.

"God Jack, I can't believe you'd bring our son home to your girlfriend."

"At least I'm not dating his teacher."

"What!" The entirety of the occupants of the room said in unison.

Charlie pulled lightly on Sara's jacket, "If he makes you happy that's ok. Just don't make out with him at school, please."

Jack and Sara stared at each other, their resentment building by the minute. IO turned to Sam and said in a whisper, "This is all going to get blamed on me in the end."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

There was an almost eerie silence. "Oops, I guess you all heard that?"

Sara tightened, "I have never blamed you for anything you didn't deserve to be blamed for."

"Seriously, then why did I have to take the fall for your and dad's divorce? Or getting transferred from Chicago to Virginia, which was where you met Jack mind you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you for the divorce, but the transfer was completely your fault. If you hadn't have gotten kicked out of…"

"If you hadn't have been dating a total dick, or had been home more often maybe I wouldn't have gotten kicked out."

"Jack hasn't she caused us more trouble than she's worth?"

Jack finally looked up from his feet, speechless. "Stop being such a bastard and answer my question. Or are you still on Ilssya's side? Maybe your new bed buddy has something to say?"

Jack snapped sharply, "I love Sam. If you want to have a who's the biggest slut contest then I'll call up your mother and you two can go at it."

"Damn straight," IO piped in.

"And for the record, the only reason I generally take IO's side is because she's usually right. Something else, I was trying to have a nice weekend with Sam and her family and here you come barging in. I truly think it's time for you to leave, and don't come back."

"Come on Charlie, we're leaving."

"But I don't want to go. And you can't make me."

Sam interrupted, "Maybe you should let Charlie stay."

IO giggled, "Seriously someone needs to take some chill pills."

"That's enough out of you; if you weren't an adult I would ship you off to your father."

"Or just back to boarding school. But trust me, Sam's right. You need to leave Charlie here, unless you want him to turn out like me."

Sara narrowed her eyes before stomping out the door. Jack hung his head, "I'm so sorry. When she said she was coming to get Charlie, I thought she meant she was just going to sit in the driveway."

Mark trembled, "I guess I understand why you got divorced."

IO snorted, "That obvious?"

"I just, why do you have to be with my sister?"

Jack smiled. "Because I love Sam, something you probably ought to know is we've been together since we met."

"But why do you sleep in the same bed?" Charlie genuinely questioned.

"Because we love each other honey," Sam quickly replied.

Mark and Jane had gone out for the day with their kids-they were looking for a house, hoping to move back to the springs.

Jacob and Emma were in the kitchen. They'd offered to cook dinner.

IO was up at the mountain, bored with everyone. She'd even taken Charlie with her.

Sam and Jack were cuddling on the couch. "Obviously I have a lot to make up to you."

"How do you mean?"

"Sara's been around bitching and you have to put up with Charlie and IO on top of your family. Plus we really haven't gotten to spend a whole ton of time together."

"Well, yeah I'm not going to lie about Sara pissing me off. Otherwise though, I'm not mad. I've always wanted a family; to me this is the start of that family. IO doesn't offend me; I think she's pretty funny. Charlie's adorable; I don't want to push though. Things with you and Sara just ended in his mind. I can't ask him to be okay with us being a family yet."

"So you're ok with all this then? You don't need to move faster?"

"It's more important to me to develop a relationship with Charlie than for you to take me on expensive dinners. And this is good, where we are. We're living together, Charlie's here, IO approves and so do my parents so yeah this is good."

Jack pulled Sam into his lap and kissed her with passion. "Get a room," a voice from the kitchen yelled.

All of the adults were joined at the kitchen table. Dinner had been served and a casual conversation started. "So Jack," Jacob said in between bites. "Where is Charlie?"

"IO's had him all day; they're probably at Sara's."

"Why would they be there?" Sam spoke in a calm voice.

"Charlie has a baseball game tonight. All his gear is at his mom's."

Emma stood up quick, "Then why are we all sitting here? Let's go to the game."

Fifteen minutes later they all rushed out of the house. They arrived at the stadium just in time for the start of the game. Charlie was playing first base when he saw them coming he yelled. "Hey dad, hey Sam."

Sara turned and gave them a stink eye. Jacob was watching the game intently, "He's going to catch the ball."

The ball was hit as a pop fly; Charlie ran and got under it. Jacob screamed as the ball entered his glove, "I taught him how to do that!"

Sam smiled; _finally my family's starting to form. _


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter ten

The game ended with scores that weren't even close. Charlie grabbed his snack and ran to the group of waiting adults.

"But I have to be at work early tomorrow."

"And you think I don't? Jeeze Sara, my job doesn't even have set hours. I show up and stay until it's safe to go home."

"Your deep space radar telemetry is a bunch of bull shit, why don't you try not lying to me?"

IO stepped in between them. "Chill, I'll watch the little guy."

"Are you going to take him on base?"

"Absolutely, all the Marines and Tech. Sergeants love him."

"Fine," she marched off.

"So," Jacob started to plead. "Can we see your base too?"

Jack strolled into his office. This early in the morning, not even the general would be hanging around. He'd sent IO on a mission the previous night to get at least Jacob and Emma security clearance. _Mark's not the type of guy I would trust with a secret. _The phone in his office rang.

"O'Neill,"

"Jack, how are you?"

He cleared his voice, "Mr. President, sir, it's lovely to hear your voice."

"I'm sure Jack. IO called this morning, I wasn't thrilled when I heard your request."

"They're good people, besides Jacob would make an interesting addition to the program."

"I remember when we called the bastard General. And your logic is sound in that aspect. Induct Jacob and Emma Carter into the SGC, if they're helpful have them be liaisons."

"Yes sir."

"And Jack,"

"Yes sir?"

"Now we're even."

The phone went dead. Jack called Sam, who was already fighting with Jacob over whether or not Charlie could eat fruit-loops every morning. They chatted briefly and Jack walked down the hallway to wait for the general.

They sat in the briefing room. Jacob and Emma's mouths hung wide open. Daniel finished, "So yeah, basically we travel to other planets and liberate those we can."

"Samantha," Emma yelled. "It is not funny to prank an old couple."

"Hey," Jacob retorted. "Who are you calling old?"

Jack interrupted the banter. "This is no joke. The president gave me special permission to indoctrinate the two of you into the program."

IO walked into the room with Charlie slung over her shoulder. Jack started whistling, "Hey, I know that one!" Charlie sang along. 'In the Navy.' IO laughed and lifted Charlie off her shoulder and plopped him on the table.

"That's right kids," Jack stood, "You Can't Stop the Music."

Daniel snorted, "Time to get back on track Jack."

General Hammond just shook his head as the arguing continued.

The briefing room had finally quieted. The sirens sounded. 'Off world activation.' A disembodied voice came over the speakers. Jacob and Emma watched as the room emptied and made the snap decision to follow.

"The iris won't close!"

General Hammond came over the speaker. "Defense teams report to the gate room."

An oddly dressed man stepped through the Stargate. He stood at the top of the ramp with his hands on his head. "I am Maat, I wish for refuge."

"SG-1," General Hammond spoke. "Go great our guest."

They entered the gate room, Jack indicated for the SF's to lower their weapons. "Hello," Daniel extended his hand. "We're,"

"SG-1, yes I know who you are."

"He is a Gould." Teal'c spoke blatantly.

"Maat was the Egyptian god of truth and justice, is there anything I'm forgetting Daniel?"

"There is not," Maat spoke.

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you achieve justice."

TBC-please review


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

Maat was escorted to the infirmary. General Hammond's voice came over the speaker, 'SG-1 meet me in the briefing room.'

They retook their seats around the table. The general spoke to Daniel, "Who is this Gould?"

"I'm a little confused to be honest. We know that the Gould generally take a host of the gender of their choice."

"Go on…"

"Maat was a goddess."

IO cleared her voice. "Maybe it changed the gender of the host it was occupying in order to go into hiding."

"Maybe, but anyways Maat was the symbol of ancient Egyptian law. She made the rules and the other gods made sure the people followed them."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Then it was Maat who instituted slavery."

"No, most of the laws said to have been ordered by Maat were laws of justice and order."

Jack covered his eyes with his hands. "Not a bad guy then?"

"No."

General Hammond sighed, "I'll have to call the president but chances are we're going to have to incorporate Mr. Maat into our program. Dismissed."

Jack glanced at his watch, _hot damn, _it had only been twelve hours since Maat had arrived and already they had to make friendly. _It's three o'clock, and it's Halloween. _He sighed, then rolled out of bed. Jack grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and hobbled off to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he slumped on the counter. Jack quickly found the coffee and had a pot going in no time. The coffee pot beeped, he filled a mug and made his way to the family room.

The T.V. came to life. He searched the channels, Halloween wasn't starting for another three hours so he decided on Rocky Horror Picture Show. He felt his head bobbing as the cast sung, "Let's do the time warp again…"

Jack suddenly became alert as he heard someone coming up behind him, he spun around. "Happy Halloween!" A chipper IO said as she thrust a Starbucks at him.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I can be quiet."

"Yeah right, there's coffee in the kitchen."

She returned with a mug in her hand, "Rocky eh? Guess Halloween's not on yet."

"Not for a couple more hours."

She nodded, "I got tickets to the game today."

"Air Force vs. Army?"

"Yeah, there are enough for everyone to come."

"Okay, when's the kick off?"

"Noon, how 'bout some breakfast?"

"I assume I'm cooking." All he got in reply was a wide grin.

Jack had pulled out all the stops. He was cooking pancakes, omelets, waffles, sausage, and bacon. _Damn this smells good. _The sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Dad," Charlie ran into the kitchen. "Is all that for breakfast?"

"You bet it is."

By the time all the food was cooked, all of the adults were in the kitchen. Jacob stared wide-eyed at the food. "Is today a holiday?"

"Actually, it's Halloween." Jack replied sharply.

IO finished off her omelet, "Thanks for breakfast. If you decide to come to the game just meet me at the stadium and I'll make sure to bring your tickets."

Sam glared at Jack, "Jack…what was she talking about?"

"Air Force vs. Army is today. IO has tickets and we're all invited."

Jacob smiled, "All right! When's kickoff?"

"She said noon."

Charlie interrupted, "Can we please go…but only if I can still go trick or treating."

Jack nodded, "Ladies what is your opinion on this matter?"

Sam sighed, "Sara and her family aren't going to be there?"

"No, but I would guess General Orson will be. Hell, he probably got us the tickets."

"I'm confused, he's?"

"Jimmy is IO's dad, we went to the academy together."

"Alright then."

At ten on the dot, Charlie was dressed in the kitchen. Jacob and Emma were soon to join him. "Hey Charlie," Emma fixed his collar. "Where are your dad and Sam?"

"Dad's in his office, I think he's on the phone with Daniel. I haven't seen Sam in a little while."

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the kitchen. She wore tight jeans and an Air Force sweat shirt. Charlie stared at her, "Why are you wearing my dad's sweat shirt?"

Sam looked down and then back up. "I wanted to support the team. If it makes you uncomfortable I can find another sweat shirt."

Charlie shook his head, "No it's fine."

Jack walked up behind Sam in full dress blues. "All right, let's get going."

Jack pulled the car into a designated parking spot on the grass. They filed out of the car, Jack took the lead. "This way to the main gate boys and girls."

They found IO outside the main gate. "What took you guys so long?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "The game doesn't start for an hour."

IO shook her head, "You don't get it. The general is already here and he's getting antsy."

Jack lifted his eyebrows, "We'd best get moving then."

They entered through the gate. Sam pulled IO aside, "Why are you and Jack in dress uniforms?"

"It's just something we've always done, my dad will probably be in his to. Just a word of advice, don't tell Jack that you think my dress whites are cooler than his dress blues." IO walked off leaving Sam standing there.

IO led them to their seats, which were over near the cadet seating. Jimmy was waiting for them there. "Jack, what the hell took you so long?"

Jack shrugged and Charlie yelled, "Hey Uncle Jimmy."

"Jim," Jack spoke. "This is Sam, she's mine so hands off. These are Sam's parents Jacob and Emma."

Jim smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Jack, he isn't the one we served under in Seattle is he?"

Jack nodded as he walked past Jim. Jimmy shook everyone's hand then started talking again. "Game should be starting soon. Which one of you is buying the first round?"

Jack grabbed IO and shoved her into the isle. "First rounds on you, kid."

She stomped of and came back just before kickoff. "I have your beer." She taunted.

The game began, soon Jimmy, Jack, and IO were dancing and shouting along with all of the cadets. Jacob turned to Emma, "Are we sure they're sane?"

"Ah what the hell, it's Halloween."

The game ended and Jack treated everyone to dinner before returning home to take Charlie trick or treating.


End file.
